pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Purify Chamber
The Purify Chamber is one of the choices other than the Relic Stone at Origin City to purify Shadow Pokémon. The difference between the Purify Chamber and the Relic Stone is that the Purify Chamber can also open a Shadow Pokémon's Heart Gauge. The Purify Chamber can be accessed from the PC after player has completed the event at the Therian Plateau. The Purify Chamber is composed of nine different sets, which are each composed of two rings. Putting Shadow Pokémon in the Purify Chamber will cause their Heart Gauge to lower as the player takes steps. In order to use the Purify Chamber effectively, the players must place Pokémon with type advantages against each other in the outer rings. How to Use the Purify Chamber The Purify Chamber may be confusing at the start, but it's easy to use after knowing the mechanics. First, have a Shadow Pokémon. You can obtain Shadow Pokémon by catching them during trainer battles in the Aroma Region. Access the Purify Chamber in the PC. Select a set and select the ring in the middle. Select which Shadow Pokémon to purify (make sure that it's not the only Pokémon in your party). The Shadow Pokémon goes in the ring in the middle of the set. After putting the Shadow Pokémon in the chamber, the player must put AT LEAST one regular Pokémon in the outer ring to do purify the Shadow Pokémon. The player may also change the direction the Shadow Pokémon is facing (up, left, right, or down), which sets the flow. After putting a Pokémon to the set, a colored, dotted line will appear. These lines indicate the strength of the type match-up. A blue dotted line means the Pokémon's primary type is either normal or less effective against the other Pokémon's primary type, while a white dotted line means the Pokémon's primary type is effective against the other Pokémon's primary type. In order to have maximum flow, the Shadow Pokémon's primary type should be super effective against the other Pokémon's primary type, as secondary types are not taken into consideration in the Purify Chamber. A maximum of four Pokémon can be placed in the outer ring. Placing four Pokémon there is recommended, since it will purify the Shadow Pokémon the fastest. In order to have maximum tempo, the four Pokémon in the outer ring must all be super-effective against the Pokémon next to it, going clockwise. (Blue dotted line, which means Rayquaza's type isn't effective against Golem's type) (White dotted line, which means Rayquaza's type is effective against Altaria's type) Once the player has decided which Pokémon will be used for the purification, exit the chamber and the purification will begin. Once the Heart Gauge of the Shadow Pokémon is empty, the player can return to the Purify Chamber to purify the Shadow Pokémon. (Purification completed) Tips: * The normal type is super-effective against itself in the Purify Chamber, so you can easily achieve maximum tempo by using all normal types. Category:Purifying